


I missed you

by shadowx_mac



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove is a good boyfriend, Billy redemption, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Steve is a sick boi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he just wants cuddles, steve Harrington misses his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: Written with the song Ready now by dodie clark in mindSteve is home sick so all he can do is daydream feverishly about his boyfriend till he comes back. So he lays down on their couch, coughing and sniffling, wishing his boy would just come home already so he could wrap himself in Billy’s arms and go off to dreamland.Aka Steve Harrington just missing Billy even though he’s only down the street at the poolJust some sappy harringrove for the soul.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t written anything in awhile I honestly don’t know what to write lol, so here’s my favorite boys for you to enjoy
> 
> I promise I’ll work on more fics soon

Flu season had just hit Hawkins again for the year, a nice chillu breeze beginning to settle in the air as it was almost about time for the pool to close, however this was the last week it was going to be open which meant Billy was going to be out for longer than usual doing his lifeguard thing. Steve normally wouldn’t care too much except Robin got sick and then got him sick because she came to work after she swore up and down she was feeling alright even though Steve knew she was lying through her teeth but let her work anyways.

He’s really regretting his choices right now.

So here he is falling in and out of feverish dreams, the air far too thick for his liking in the apartment he shared with Billy as he laid out on the couch miserable. A quilt blanket tossed over him for good measure and a pillow that had lost it’s cold feeling a long time ago crammed behind his head. Billy told him he should stay in their bed but the last thing Steve wanted was to be all sweaty sleeping in their bed and feel gross later when he would have to attempt, keywork  _ attempt _ , to sleep through the night. So he settled on the couch trying to watch Tv for a while only to succeed in almost puking from motion sickness, so he layed, the tv dimly playing in the background as he stared off at the ceiling in a daze. Wincing as he moved, an achy and icky feeling settling in his stomach as he breathed shaky breaths. 

Bless his boyfriend, had been taking care of him as much as he could, holding the brunette in his arms gently as they slept through the rougher nights of Steve feeling ill even though Steve told him he would get sick if he did. Billy had replied with something along the lines of, “Who gives a shit”, but Steve had been so out of it he couldn’t remember much. God he missed his boyfriend so much, Steve had half a mind to walk over to the pool in his feverish state simply so he could bask in the presence that was Billy Hargrove. The 5’10, curly haired, sculpted god, with a stare that could put Steve in a haze and make him forget his own damn name. Not to mention caring, affectionate, cared for his little sister, and could hold him in a way that made Steve feel safe even when that seemed near impossible, Damn he should _ really _ put a ring on it. 

Steve sniffles and coughs almost painfully, groaning slightly as he shifts trying to get comfortable, fuck he really wants Billy to come home already. Dustin had swung by earlier with Robin to bring him soup and keep him company for a while, and while he really liked his friends there was only one person’s company he wanted. He can almost smell the lingering scent of Vanilla and cigarette dance by his face, almost mocking him, he whimpers slightly at that. The world was just being cruel to him now. He buries his warm face into his flat pillow. 

He feels his stomach do a summersault, the feeling of being sick beginning to bubble again. He scrunches his eyes shut as his head feels like it’s starting to spin,  _ fuck _ . Turning over on the couch, his hand fumbling for the trashcan Robin has so graciously set next to him when she had left, he empties whatever his stomach has in it, which is most likely robin’s ‘homemade’ tomato soup. 

Homemade his ass...but I mean it was the thought that counted, right?

After that Steve just feels too dizzy and exhausted to move, he goes in and out of sleep from exhaustion. 

He doesn’t fully open his eyes til he hears the door open, “Babe I’m home!” is what makes him sit up in a daze, the sentence it practically music to his ears. Steve blinks sleepily over towards the door, you could have told him he died and went to heaven because  _ Damn _ . His golden haired angel, who’s looking ethereal in his white tank top and jeans, looking at him with what Steve cannot separate between pity or concern. He must have glanced at the trashcan because Steve barley registers his boyfriend walking over and disposing of the trash bag, he has barley half a mind to realize his boyfriend is already back over to him placing his calloused hands on his face. Steve practically melts into them as they feel cool against his all too hot skin, Billy’s expression seems to grow more concerned, “You’re really hot…” he says softly. Steve’s eyes study his features, and his hands before he can even stop himself move up to Billy’s face to move a rogue blonde curl from out of his eyes. “You’re not too bad looking yourself…” Steve delusionally mumbles. Billy raises an eyebrow and rolls his eyes at that but a soft chuckle escapes his lips. “Shame your humor hasn’t changed though..” he says under his breath in a low hum, he goes to move but Steve catches his arm making him stop.    
  
“Please don’t go…” Steve mumbles sounding tired and defeated.

Billy will never tell you that his heart stumbles a little hearing Steve sound like that. 

“I’m just going to the bathroom to get you some medicine...I’ll be right back-” he starts but Steve quickly cuts him off. 

“Later...hold me first..” he says tugging at Billy’s arm weakly, Billy gives him a look, “Steve you need to take something to get rid of your fever..” he says sounding serious.

Steve tugs his arm again, his glazed eyes looking up at Billy with some desperation. “Billy please…” he says in barley above a whisper.

Billy stares down at him, sighs, before caving in and letting his boyfriend pull him down on the couch. _Fuck he’s soft for Harrington_. 

Steve scoots over slowly, allowing Billy to get onto the couch before he quickly snuggles up into Billy’s side. Billy on reflex wraps his arms around Steve tightly beginning to card his fingers through Steve’s messy brunette hair staring off at the tv. 

Steve coughs harshly and sniffles before laying his head tiredly on Billy’s chest, he feels miserable but doesn’t care anymore all that matters to him right now is that he has Billy now. He feels himself begin to drift off, Billy’s soft mumbling to him lulling him into a nice sleep.

Honestly Steve doesn’t need anything else.


End file.
